


The Trial

by Texas_not_Tex



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texas_not_Tex/pseuds/Texas_not_Tex
Summary: This story was written by kialive (kialive.tumblr.com) and only edited/ formatted by me. Please tell her if you like it!Leo and Sena confront long-standing (but hidden) feelings for each other.





	The Trial

Izumi Sena walked down the school halls, feeling slightly gross and itchy from exertion. He had just finished tennis practice, and had broken a small sweat. Nito might be small, but he’s not the captain of the tennis club for show. _His ability to hop across sides of the tennis court with such tiny legs is unbelievable. just like a rabbit,_ Sena chuckled to himself. _well, then again, I’m not vice-captain for show either._  
After quitting modeling, Sena’s had more time to practice the Knights' dance and song routines in secret. He always tries to show everyone his best performance, even at practice, and with that fanboy newbie around, Sena has taken it as his mission to perfectly understand the dance and songs so he can help the newbie. 

Having reached his destination, the Knights room, Sena goes over the Knights schedule before opening the door. _Naru-chan has a job today. Kuma-kun is sleeping in the tea club room. Tsukasa-kun had to leave early today due to family matters. Ou-sama is...hopefully at archery club._ Leo has always been an unpredictable character despite Sena knowing him for almost three years, but he thinks it is safe to assume Leo is anywhere but the practice room. There is no official Knights practice today, and Sena overhead Keito needing to talk to Leo for archery.  
Sena opens the door softly, light pouring into the dark room. _Strange, the light should have turned on automatically._ Sena places his hand over the light switch as he stands in the entrance, preparing to scan the room. He flicks the lights on and spots an orange head and blue jacket sprawled in the middle of the room. ~~it definitely not someone who makes Sena’s heart beat faster for multiple different reasons.~~ Sena stands in the doorway, slightly annoyed. His ears soothe his mood with Leo’s soft snores.  
Sena moves closer to sleeping boy and assesses the area. I won't be able to practice while Ou-sama is around. _What is he doing here anyway? Practice was canceled._ Leo laid sprawled on the bare wooden floor, face down as he was trying to fit into the wooden planks. Sena sighed.  
“Ou-sama,” he pokes Leo’s cheeks, “Ou-sama, what are you doing here,” Leo mumbled some syllables and rolled away onto his back. Leo squinted his eyes shut, now having to face the light. He covered his face with his arms. “Ou-sama, I’m going to get mad if you keep trying to sleep. Geez, it is only 4 pm. What are you trying to sleep in the middle of the day?” Sena keeps poking Leo’s cheeks. “Don’t tell me you caught something contagious from Kuma-kun?”  
Leo mumbles something else intangible before uncovering his face. He squints from the light and lifts himself, sitting up. “Nh, Sena?”  
“Yup. Good morning Ou-sama”  
“That’s good. That’s good. I didn't miss your secret training.” Sena froze from the words. “I was worried I was gonna oversleep practice or I got the time wrong. But I am glad Sena woke me up on time.”  
“Haa?” Sena snorted, “I don't know what you are talking about. More importantly, don’t sleep on the floor without a blanket or pillow. I won't take care of you if you fall ill.”  
“A tsundere as always.” Leo stretched out his hands towards Sena, beckoning Sena to help him get up. Sena snorts and decided to grant Leo’s request. Leo’s hand felt warm against Sena’s. He wished he could hold Leo’s hand a bit longer than necessary, but he releases Leo as he gains his footing.  
Instead, Sena notices the way Leo’s eyes dilate when Sena touches his hands. He sees Leo’s smile widen a little bit when Sena closes the physical gap between them. The way Leo sees Sena as someone eternal beautiful and not someone troublesome or crazy. I better stop these wild thoughts of mine. I won't risk the Knight’s status quo or my career for some trifling feelings or sentiments. “Ou-sama, for real, what are you doing here?” Sena sighed out.  
“I thought I told you. Maybe I was dreaming I told you again. Wahahaha!”  
“If you got hit in the head again, you better tell me or I’ll take you to the doctor’s office.”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Calm down, Sena. I’m here to practice with you,” Leo hushed out his words. “I feel a bit rusty coming back, and my sword can’t rust, Sena. We need to be able to swiftly crush our opponents in one hit!”  
“Of course, Ou-sama. My services are at your disposal.” _I won't let you down again. I can’t._ “I’ll help you warm up before you start with the dance steps.”

********************  
“Alright, let's take a 5-minute break here. We’ll pick it up from the shuffle.”  
“By the way, Ou-sama how did you figure out I was practicing?”  
“Ah, Ritsu and I figured out your training schedule last year.”  
“Fuck. Naru probably knows too, then.”  
“All my Knights practice in secret. You chose them well. Tsukasa will catch on soon.” Leo winked, looking right into Sena's eyes. ~~of course, Sena’s heart did not thump at the wink.~~ _I must be more exhausted than I thought if I am letting my emotions flow through my body. How annoying._

“Break is over. Let’s start from the shuffle,” Sena mumbles out, breaking from his thoughts. Leo skips into place near Sena. Purposely and skillfully, he trips himself.  
“Ou-sama!” Sena catches Leo by the waist as Sena’s heart drops to the floor. Please don’t sprain your ankle or break a bone again. I do not want to see you with a cast again. Leo observes Sena’s face, surprised to see Sena so worried for him. Leo raises a hand to Sena’s chest.  
“Your heart is racing, Sena,” Leo mutters.  
“Don't give me heart attacks, Leo-kun.” Sena pleads, “What am I going to do if you get hurt again?” Leo’s eyes widen; it's unusual for Sena to be so open. Leo speaks his next words softly as each word could trigger Sena to push him away.  
“You’ll take care of me. Won't you, my little Sena?” Sena’s heart beats faster at the last words. It is been a long time since Leo lasted called his little Sena. Sena’s eyes start to get glassy, to the point of tearing up.  
“I...I think we should go home for today,” Sena averts his face from Leo’s gaze.

Leo’s heart felt a sharp pain. “Why, Sena,” he let out in a hoarse voice. _Every time I get close to you, you push me away. Why won't you smile for me? Is it because I'm not Yuukun? Why does he get you when I have worked so hard for your attention. What does he do that I can't? What did he do that I couldn't do before him? What do I have to keep you with me? If I kiss you will you be with me?_ Leo mumbled his thoughts out into actions. He pushes himself closer onto Sena’s face, his lips and their lips touch for the first time. Sena’s lips feel so soft and happy, Leo can't help to steal a second kiss. But this time Sena meets Leo’s lips a little closer and parts his lips. Leo indulgently takes up the offer and slips tongue inside for a quick exploration of Sena’s mouth before taking a breather. Leo realizes Sena has dropped them on the floor. Leo is back to lying comfortably on the floor with Sena, now, hovered over him. Leo has seen these eyes on Sena before. They are the eyes Sena has when common sense has flown out the window, when is filled with desire ~~and later regret.~~ ***  
_It's been so long since someone has touched me, in any way, with a sense of desire. I missed it. So long since I had a good fuck. The last time I did this... it was before Naru start dating that Valkyrie kid, and only then when Ritsu was upset at Rei or Mao._ I want thissss… “Leo~, Leo~, Leo~,” Sena chants, “You want me right? You want this.” Sena feels his body overflow with lust and his blood rush to his dick. He feels Leo getting hard too. There is a noticeable bulge forming oin Leo’s pants, and Sena can't help rocking his hips onto it. Leo moans from contact while Sena hums from the pleasure. _I am gonna make sure to feel good with Leo!_  
~~~~  
“Sena, my Sena,” Leo unconsciously moves his hands to grip Sena’s hips and thrust his hips up towards Sena’s ass. _This feels so good. I never knew Sena could make me feel like this.Better than masturbating. Losing train of thought. Can't let Sena regret this._ “Are you sur-” Sena cut Leo’s thoughts off as he matches Leo’s rhythm. Leo attempts to prop himself up to kiss Sena again but Sena pushes Leo back down.  
“Leo, let me make you feel good,” Sena coos out. His voice is now deeper and husky, filled with lust.  
“Wanna feel good together,” Leo moans out, his voice has turned higher almost reaching his tenor. “Kiss me please.”  
***  
Sena’ s body tightens at the request. He has never refused Leo’s request and there is no way he is refusing now. ~~If Leo asks me like that again, I might cum _too_ fast.~~ Leo keeps his mouth open, waiting for Sena’s lips to touch his. Sena dips down to kiss Leo hastily. Both of them keep their mouths open for each other, moaning into each other as bodies work together to satisfy each other. Sena lowers his hands to Leo’s pants. _I want more of Leo._  
“Leo” Sena swiftly updos Leo’s pants unpause to check Leo’s reaction. Sena slides a hand down Leo’s boxers and rubs Leo’s cock through the fabric, feeling how hard Leo is, and wet spot forming around the head. _Leo’s dick._ Sena strokes Leo’s dick a couple more times before freeing it from the boxers. _He’s so hard and wet. I am making him feel good. I’m gonna make him feel better._  
“Sen-”  
“I’ll take care of you.”  
“No”  
Sena slightly lifts himself off Leo, “No?!” His eyes show anger, hiding the hurt.  
“Together,” Leo’s hands reach cover Sena’s hand, and struggles to unbuckle Sena’s pants. Sena feels his lower half coil from Leo’s second request. He pushes Leo’s hands closer to his cock before undoing his pants himself. Sena re-arranged himself so both of their dicks touch each other.  
~~~~  
Leo lost feeling in his legs a long ago. He is been reduced to impulsively squirming against Sena. Sena dips himself down to Leo, kissing Leo again as he strokes both of their dicks together. Leo hopelessly moans into Sena’s mouth. _It is so hot. Sena feels hot against me._  
“Sena, my Sena, I am close.”  
“Me too.”  
***  
Sena feels orgasm wash over his body, slumber hits his body next. The last thing he hears before he drifts into sleep is _“Inspiration”._

~~~~

Sena wakes up comfortably--until he remembers what he did before. His mind stabs any comfortable post-sex glow he had. Sena jolts up, “Leo?”  
“Ngn, give me a second Sena. I am almost done.”  
“Haah?!” Sena takes a deep breath and notices his surroundings. They are still in the Knight’s practice room but the kotsu is out and there is paper scattered around the room. His pants are on and closed but he doesn’t feel crusty where he should be _...did Leo clean up?_ Sena looks at Leo, who was right beside him scribbling musical notes faster than typewriter. There is at least three messy stacks around Leo and Sena can see twenty papers scattered around the room. _I better start gathering Ou-sama’s songs before they get lost._ Sena stands up but Leo’s free hand tugs Sena’s waist. “Please wait,” Leo’s hand keeps producing musical notes, but his eyes face Sena. Sena sighs and sits back down. _I don’t think I can avoid Leo if he is this serious about talking._ Sena takes out his phone. Not too much time has passed, I might as well text my parents I’ll be late.  
~~~~  
“Done!” Leo exclaims with such vigor, he startles Sena.  
“Finally, let me start cleaning up the room. I don’t want to lose any of your songs.” Leo tugs on Sena’s waist again.  
“Wait, please! First off thank you for waiting for me. And um PLEASE DATE ME SENA!” Leo yells out with such earnestness Sena feels like he entered a shoujo manga.  
“Ah, I thought about it while I waited for you, and well,” Leo’s heart was racing a million kilometers per minute with each word. “I guess it wouldn’t be bad to “ _Aaaah, just reject me or accept me!_ He felt his eyes prickle from all the tension. “Date you”  
“So that is a yes?!” Leo leaps closer to Sena, tackling him in a hug. “What a relief! I was so worried you’ll reject me again! I love you Sena!!!”  
“Oi wait for a second! Geez how you can say that so easily. We are going to have talk stuff out more and I have rules for dating. Why are you crying?”  
“Ah, they came out. It doesn’t matter now. I’ll try my very best to your best boyfriend ever! You’ll never forget me.”  
***  
_I never could forget you even if I tried._


End file.
